


First Year

by GoodSlytherinFromFairyTale



Series: Gillian's Years of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSlytherinFromFairyTale/pseuds/GoodSlytherinFromFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a program to finish magic studies at Hogwarts and only nine people were selected. Including Gillian who was originally admitted to Traverse City School of Witchcraft, Curses, Potions, and Poisons. Her new friends have found out a secret about the beloved Harry Potter that might ruin him. She has to protect the girl and find out a way to keep her own secret away from the girls. No one must know and it becomes bigger than all of them... All of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floo Powder

She stepped out from the green flames her golden hair dulled by the soot. She coughed and brushed off her dress. She looked up at the large room with painting against the wall, of what looked like a thrown but it wasn't. She looked in awe of the Phoenix on his perch and she smiled at it. Everything was neat and in its proper place and then she notice the complete library on his walls. A cough came from behind her. She turned around to see and old man with a white beard beautiful silvery robes and hat and half moon spectacles. Which where hiding his electric blue eyes. "Hello Ms. Ragen this is my office and I thought we could sort you in here with your new class mates. It would be away from the crowd of children after all it will be your first day on their twelfth day. I hope you don't mind." He said smiling down at her and she nodded and he ushered in her sister and six other girls and one boy. And Gillian raised an eyebrow at him. She followed him to another room off the first one. The room contained eight other people she stood next to her sister. She had a longer pixie hair cut and it was a blond and she smiled at her holding her hand nervously. The man picked up an old hat with patches sewn in the hat and he dusted the hat off.

"Umm... What is an old hat going to sort us into the four houses?" Gillian said getting a little annoyed by the man.

"Why don't you put it on, and find out for your self," the man said looking at Gillian doubtfully.

"Fine Dumbldore I will put on the hat," Gillian said looking at the man and taking the hat from his hand. She put the hat on her head and it went over her eyes.

Then she heard a whisper in her ear and it made her jump, "hmmm you are curious very... Curious. You seem to have a secret," the hat said quitely making her even more scared but she was standing strong. "But you are guarding very well and you are confedent and usually a loner... It better be, SLYTHERIN!" She handed the hat over to Dumbldore while people were clapping for her. He handed it to a girl Chloe, and she is now Huffelpuff. It continued in this order Hannah for Huffelpuff, Chayse for Huffelpuff, Madison for Ravenclaw, Robin for Griffyndor, Carlee for Griffyndor, Lily for Slytherin, and Barbara for Slytherin. Then four ghosts went through the wall opposite from them they were here for bringing them to their new common rooms and tell them into the common room. She followed a slightly transparent person down the stairs to the dungeons onto a blank space of wall. He told them the password.

"Pure blood, good luck I didn't have that part," he said to them solemnly. They said the password and walked into the common room looking at the room in awe. There was weirdly shaped windows and there was a strange greenish glow and fish swam through the light. The fireplace held a fire that was also green with green couches and arm chairs.

She went down the right side of the two hallways for the girls and she went down a ways and there was a door with her name on it. She opened the door and her stuff there was a basket and she opened the basket. One was a black cat and it's name was Artemis, another one was orange with red and yellow flexes with a white stomach and it's name is Apollo, and the final kitten was pure white and it's name is Ocean. She sat out the bowls, the litter box, filled it, and filled the bowls.

She locked the door and got into the shower and then there was a loud knock on her door she stumbled out her shower. She tied around her naked body and clipped up her hair and unlocked the door and opened it. A boy was on the other side of the door was a boy and she looked at him and his nose started to bleed slowly. "What? You have never seen a girl in a towel who was recently in the shower but you interuped that girl." Gillian siad looking at the platinum haired boy with the price of paper in his hand and his nose bleeding.

"Umm are you Gillian, and my I have a handkerchief?" He asked. Gillian nodded and she raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" Gillian said looking at him.

"Um I am here to give you your schedule and maybe keep you company..." He got interrupted by her taking the paper and slamming the door and locking it.

"GO AWAY CREEP!" Gillian yelled at him through the door. She finished the shower and got into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep but none a less a restful sleep.


	2. Poitons, Poisons, and Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian's second day as a Hogwarts student and her first class she has to be with a buddy for advanced potions. Or second year potions and she assigned with a boy named a Draco Malfoy and she is utterly annoyed with it. Draco needs her help to get through the class to prove Harry Potter wrong.

She woke up and stretched looking around her room looking around it had a window, fireplace, and a separate room from hers but attached. The first thing that was on the on her schedule was potions with Professor Snape and she changed into a vest with a colored shirt under it. She also put on a plaid mini-skirt and her robe with now a her house marking sewn into it. She put her hair into a a tight bun on top of her head and then grabbed her book bag and her wand and went out of the door, she took the key out of her pocket and locked her door. She walked out of the common room to the great hall and grabbed a couple pieces of toast and walked out and everyone looked at her. She walked back down to the dungeons and to the class room and walked into the room sitting down at the very back of the back of the classrooms. "Hello? Is someone here?" The professor asked cautiously.

"Um, my name is Gillian from Traverse City and I am here for my advanced potions class," Gillian said looking at him pulling out a note from her bag.

"Oh! Gillian okay... Um here you are," he said looking at her a little confused. He smiled at her a little worried and she relaxed pulling out her phone. She enchanted it at the beginning of the year so she could text her mother and father. The boy from earlier walked in looking around for her and she saw him and she hit send then put the phone away. She raised and eyebrows at him and didn't look very... Happy. He met her eyes wary of her and looked worried.

"Hey I am here to help you adjust to Hogwarts," he read like a robot off of a pace of parchment. "I am your buddy assigned to you by Dumbldore himself." Her eyebrows traveled higher and higher up her forehead and she didn't say a word and then a flood of students came through the door. They were laughing and talking loudly.

"Fine sit but if you so help me touch me I will kill your ass, you her me?" She said a little angry at the situation. The professor rambled on and Gillian sat back and relaxed not wrighting a single word down and she smiled. When the lecture was done she started the brew instructed and that's when she noticed the other people at the table including them four Slytherins and four Griffyndors. One frizzy haired girl Griffyndor, boy with scare Griffyndor, red hair freckles Griffyndor, brown hair clumsy fellow Griffyndor, darker skin black hair Slytherin, and brown hair face that looked like she was smelling her self looked like a rat Slytherin. Gillian finished the brew an hour before schedule.

"How did you do that?" The frizzy haired girl asked looking in amazement.

"I studied potions, poisons, and curses, since I was nine dude it was in my schools name. My name is Gillian from Traverse City School of Witchcraft, Curses, Potions, and Poisins. And who are you six?" Gillian asked bored.

"I am Hermione, this is Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Blaise, and Pansy. Your from America you are here for the whole finish the schooling here and they were taking nine elite on different fields. Wow!" Hermione said smiling at her and see was getting annoyed.

"My anger management person said I should avoid getting eritated by tiny problems like names. I have heard of the Weaslys they are celebrated in America for discovering the flying care. But, Potter is familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Gillian said stirring her culdron slowly counterclockwise.

"He defeated Voldemort," Hermione said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh... D... That guy we didn't have that much of a problem from him in America but not unheard of," Gillian said ribbing the back of her neck.

"My family famous in America?! That is so... AWESOME!" Ron yelled and everyone turned to them. Harry glared at Gillian and she was slightly concerned for we well being. She continued through out the day and it was dinner and they were going back to the dorms when everyone stopped. She fought her way to the front and she saw a cat hung up by the tale with the message: Creatures of The Air Beware.

There wa a shout from behind her, "you'll be next mudbloods." And Gillian pulled him back into the crowed and him away from the scene and back to the common room and glared at him.


	3. Not Enough To Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now there is people who come up to Gillian it's the other people from the program. She befriended them and now is waiting for her chance. Mean while Lily hears something she isn't suppose to hear and gets worried. What shall happen?

The next day it was a Saturday and was the week end their days off and she went to the library at 5:30 in the morning. There was no one there except the older lady in charge of the library. And she saw the girl from the program passed out over a book of: _Unusual Spells A Reference Guide To New Magic_. She looked at the girl and shook her and the girl jumped up and hit her with the book. And then Gillian kicked girl's leg.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" The girl yelled at Gillian.

"Were you here all night? I found you asleep and I did't want other people to find you and maybe humiliate you so I woke you up." Gillian said to the girl. "I am Gillian from the program." 

"Hi my name is Madison Horner and I am in Ravenclaw," the girl said extending her hand to Gillian and smiled at her.

"I guessed by the book it says on the book, no one reads that type of book besides Ravenclaws or Hermione," Gillian pointed out a matter of a factually. 

Madison nodded and walked out of the library. Gillian sat down at the table and noticed a small scrape of parchment on the floor. It read:

Hermione,

Pollyjuice potion isn't a very good idea plus I don't want to get a piece of Crab and Goyle

-Harry and Ron

Gillian raised an eyebrow and she kept reading on the other side. 

Ron and Harry, 

It is the only way get information from Malfoy. I don't think you should quetion me with getting information. 

-Hermione

She pocketed the note and grabbed her book for transfiguration and she checked out the book. She rushed to the Slytherin common room and she looked at the people passing her. She opened the secret door and she got a little worried when she stepped in and ran into Malfoy. She fell forward because she literally ran into Malfoy and she landed him gripping her boob and also their lips touching. Her eyes widened and she got up his eyes getting wider. Then she slapped him very hard. "Don't grip my boob sicko I thought you were actually nice my mistake." Gillian yelled at him and she got up and walked to her room unlocking it going in and then locking it back. She picked up her cat Artimis and she layed on the couch in front of her fireplace. She coughed and she noticed how hot her face was and her face wa more red than a fire truck. 

"Artimis, I don't want to say anything but I don't know if I am... No I am not leave me alone! But maybe," Gillian said tears running down her face. "I don't want to be though even if I am or not." She wiped the tears off her face taking the note out of her pocket and then went to her trunk looking through it. She pulled out another price of parchment. 

~Gillian 

I hear L. Malfoy talk about the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and it will be again soon. 

-Lily 

Gillian hugged the note to her chest and put the notes together. 


	4. Trick Me Once, Trick Me Twice

"Now, now girls stop your fighting I need to tell you that the Gillian character isn't a bad person," Hermione said looking at her friends. 

"I don't know Hermione," Ron said.

"Why not Ron?" Hermione said raising her eyebrow.

"Because, she's a... a Slytherin and all Slytherins are _evil_ ," Ron said to Hermione. 

"You know that is not true Ron!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Oh come off of it 'Mione," Ron said looking at her a little sadly.

"Just agree Ron it will be easier on you, remember the last time she got angry at you she didn't talk to us for a month," Harry said to Hermione.  


	5. Hello, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian has two words for Draco "Hello, Hello." But the thing is there is a FIGHT. Draco gets into Gillian's mind and there is a kiss swift and happens in a glimpse.

Gillian opened her door and yawned she was still in her pajamas and her hair in a tight buns. She took her cup of coffee off her trunk and walked out into the hallway. She locked an sat in the green arm chair infront of the fireplace and she noticed her cat Artimis around of her feet. Gillian raised an eyebrow and she set down her coffee on the coffee table next to her and the cat jumped the coffee table and started to drink the coffee. She heard a cough from behind her and she looked behind her and saw Draco. Gillian gave him a small smile and felt a small twinge in her heart for some reason. "Hello, Draco you want some coffee I have some in my room mugs too," Gillian said looking at him. 

"Sure I could have some," Draco said sitting next to her smiling at her worriedly. 

"Lucamas coffee set," Gillian said waving her wand and it apeared on the coffee table. She pour a mug and added creamer and sugar then, handed the mug to Draco. She took her half empty mug and sipped it, made her seem older than she actually was. The fire light made her seem more pretty but also made her look older than she was. Her finger tapped the mug and she looked she set it down next to on the table.

"Hey um... Are you going any where for the holidays coming up?" Gillian said smiling. "My mom and dad are going some where so my sister is going earlier so I am staying here."

"My dad is takin my mom on a business trip," Draco said a little sadly.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have said that oh my god I am sorry," Gillian said smiling.

"It's okay it's not your fault," Draco said reaching his hand out and she rubbed her arm. She smiled touching his hand not concisely. She looked at him a little differant than before and then the rat face girl walked in and saw Gillian touching Draco.

"You are such a SLUT!" Pansy said to Gillian, storming in front of them. "That is MY boyfriend not YOURS!"

"What the actual fuck rat face I didn't even know so stop calling me a slut and start review your life choices because I am not the Slut in this room!" Gillian yelled at her getting mad she cracked her knuckles looking at Pansy's face. Pansy raised an eyebrow at her and she looked a little madder.

"Really I bet I could take you down in a second," Pansy said smirking and then throwing a punch that missed her by a milameter.

"Okay bye then see you in a week," Gillian said. 

"What?" Pansy said confused. Then Gillian punched Pansy and she fell to the floor.Unconscious sprawled on the ground and Draco looked up at Gillian his eyes wide. She smiled and then grabbed her mugs and the coffee kit then kissed Draco's cheek. She put his gallon pouch in her mug. She waved good bye and called her cat and the cat followed close to her heels. She unlocked the door and she walked in then locked it after the cat walked into the room. Gillian grabbed an over sized Star Wars tshirt and she and skinny jeans and mismatch socks. She went into the bathroom, she showered and went out and went out and locked the door again. She saw Pansy still on the floor, and grabbed the feet and dragged her to the infirmary and knocked on the door. She raced away and then went around the corner and behind a statue leaning against it. She touched her lips and she remembered the kiss his smooth skin and then the feel of a scar on his right cheek. The warmth of his skin and she held her head in her hands and she tears started to come down her face. Her shoulders shaked and she put her head on her knees and now started to sob. Gillian started to get red puffy eyes and then she noticed how the warmth left her body.

"Hello little girl are you okay?" Gildory LockHeart the stupidest man in the world said. 

"Why are you here stupid man?" Gillian asked.

"What did you say about me?" The man asked her a little annoyed with her. 

"Nothing, that you need to know," Gillian said getting up and walking away madly. She wiped her tears away and it hit the floor and the pixie haired girl turned and saw her still crying slightly. She walked behind her a safe distance from her back and made sure not to make a noise.


	6. Back to 'The Dream'

Gillian woke up the next day and she cried her self to sleep that night and she noticed she was wearing the clothing she was wearing yesterday. She changed into her school outfit and unlocked and opened the door then, she locked the door agian. She turned around and saw Draco waving at her an she waved back uneasly. He walked over to Gillian to walk to potions class and she looked a little shooken up to him. He looked concerned and it made her feel even more uneasy than she already did that morning. "What is wrong Gillian?" He asked grabbing her arm looking at her face. 

"Oh nothing it is fine Malfoy," Gillian said to Draco saying it a little to quickly. 

"Seriously Gillian," Draco said looking at her a little annoyed. 

"I had a crush on you for since yesterday and I really wanted you to know," Gillian atmitted to him looking at him, he was smiling. 


	7. Christmas Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Chrismas time and she atmitted to Draco her feelings and also she knows about the pollyjuice potions.

Pansy seemed to cling to Draco's arm and never seemed go away and always to give her dirty looks. Gillian walked to potions the only place where she isn't allowed to be mean to the  _star_ _student. She_ walked in front of Gillian to mess up her feild of vision for the chalk board. Gillian opened her book and started to read the book carefully and she finished her potion one hour before the class finished. "Kiss my ass Pansy I am utterly done with your fucking attitud. Yeah I like your fucking arranged marriage or what ever this is. This doesn't mean that you have to be a bitch because I updated the dictionary and as a discription it has your rat face." Gillian called out Pansy. Everyone statted to look over at Gillian and Pansy, they started an whispering to each other. 

"Well... You're a slut!" Pansy retorted. 

"Well you must be looking in the mirror or did I hear wrong from your room Pansy, because I saw Blaise going into that room." Gillian said to her smirking. She stormed off and Gillian sat down. 


End file.
